Kayn/Quotes
Kayn Champion Select ;Pick * ** Rhaast: "Probably not." ;Ban * ** Rhaast: "Fear controls them." Upon starting a game * * * ** Kayn: "I have no heart. That, you should fear." * ** Rhaast: "Such noble lies. Save no-one, it's so liberating!" * ** Kayn: "Yes, yours." * Rhaast: "The Rage inside me will not be contained!" ** Kayn: "The spade does not dictate the architect's ways" Attacking * ** Kayn: ''"Yes!" * ** Rhaast: "More, more!" * ** Kayn: "To die? Yes." * ** Rhaast: "Don't wait, slay!" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Kayn: "Yes!" * ** Kayn: "Yes!" * ;Upon Attacking an enemy * ** Rhaast: "Aatrox ... we have ... history..." ;Upon Attacking an enemy * ** Kayn: "Leave it to us!" * ** Kayn: "Inevitable." ;Upon Attacking an enemy * ** Rhaast: "It will for me." ;Upon Attacking the * ** Rhaast: "The louder they scream." ;Upon Attacking the * * * * Movement * ** Kayn: "That is my armor." * ** "Rhaast: And you will lose." * ** Kayn: "Audacity." * ** Rhaast: "Lies sooth the mind, don't they?" * ** Kayn: "Not nightmares, plans..." * ** Kayn: "Talk, talk... You'll do nothing without me." * ** Kayn: "There is no one like me." * ** Rhaast: "Give in, and I will show you." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Rhaast: "Obey." * * * ** Rhaast: "Darkness is a start." * ** Kayn: "You possess the hubris of a more fearsome weapon." ;Movement in the jungle * * ;Movement in the river * ** Kayn: "Today you will be reminded." * * Upon Killing an Enemy Champion ;Upon Killing an enemy *Rhaast: "Sorry brother, you we're in my way." *Rhaast: "Your skills have not improved, Aatrox." ;Upon Killing an Enemy Melee Champion *Rhaast:"Every kill fuels my fury" *Rhaast:"Yes! Slaughter" *Rhaast:"Just like that and the world will be yours to destroy" *Rhaast:"Tenacity versus fury... Fury always wins" *Rhaast:"Why murder one, when you can slaughter many" *Rhaast:"Triumph is built on a foundation of death" *Rhaast:"The strong fall so quickly to my blade" *Rhaast:"The only way to kil..." *Rhaast:"These are the strong? Pathetic" *Rhaast:"Worthless foes mock my presence" *Rhaast:"Those who seek balance find only death" *Rhaast:"Balance is weakness" *Rhaast:"This is but a taste of my wrath" ;Upon Scoring First Blood * * * * forgotten it." ;Upon Scoring a Quadrakill * Kayn: ''"That's four by my count." * Rhaast: "Stand back! Kayn doesn't know how deadly this thing gets!" ;Upon Scoring a Pentakill * Kayn: "You wanted mercy? Not from me!" * Rhaast: "Where are the worthy?" * Rhaast: "Bringer of Death! Taker of Lives! Rhaast if you're in a hurry." * Rhaast: "All have fallen before me! I am the undoing!" ;Upon Scoring an Ace * Kayn: "My potential has been realized." * Rhaast: "The reaping has begun." * Rhaast: "That was all me!" * Rhaast: "Kneel before Rhaast!" * Rhaast: "Is there noone left to kill!? You're welcome." * Rhaast: "You hear that? Neither do I, because everyone is dead!" ;Killing an enemy with * ** Rhaast: "Disgusting... I love it!" * ** Rhaast: "I'm impressed!" * * * * Taunt ;Taunting an enemy Yordle * Rhaast: "Yordles... uggghhh, you sicken me." ;Taunting an allied * Rhaast: "Death and war, this will be delicious." ;Taunting an allied * Rhaast: "We find Aatrox... and it's a party. Of murder. A murder party!" ;Taunting an allied * Kayn: "Together... we are unstoppable, Zed." Joke * Rhaast: "I find your will to live... Amusing.." * Kayn: "I can see twelve ways to kill you right now. Ah! Correction! Thirteen. It's thirteen. * Kayn: "I am holding a sentient weapon of doom, denied blood for eons. You think I am scared of you?" * Rhaast: "I smell death... no, it's you. You smell... bad." Laugh Upon Casting * Kayn: "I am everywhere." * Kayn: "Here we go." :* Rhaast: "Oh,I do like this." Upon Casting in Darkin form * Rhaast: "I do like this trick." * Rhaast: "Ha uh ha uh." When using in Shadow Assassin form * Kayn: "I am everywhere." * Kayn: "Hash." * Kayn: "No escape." When Transforming into via * * * * * When Transforming into via * Kayn: "I'm chosen. The darkin stain lives no more!" * * Kayn: "In death, Rhaast now serves me!" * * First Move After Transforming into via * Rhaast: Now I own the shadows. I will unleash them upon this wretched place!" * Rhaast: Ohh! These legs will take some getting use to." Upon Casting * ** Kayn: "Do not question me, or my motives." * ** Kayn: "Did such foolishness lead to your imprisonment?" * * Rhaast Champion Select ;Pick ;Ban Upon Starting a Game Attacking Movement Taunts Joke Dance Laugh Upon Casting Upon Casting Upon Casting Upon Casting Upon Killing an Enemy Champion Upon Buying an Item Upon Placing a Ward Upon Death Shadow Assassin Champion Select ;Pick ;Ban Upon Starting a Game Attacking Movement Taunts Joke Dance Laugh Upon Casting Upon Casting Upon Casting Upon Casting Upon Killing an Enemy Champion Upon Buying an Item Upon Placing a Ward Upon Death Category:Champion quotes Category:Kayn